lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mereneena Swifteern
Mereneena Swifteern is a Sindar Elf, who lives in High forest and is a Sentinel Lieutenant. Born in Ulthuan before the Exodus she left the Island home of the Sindar Elves and travelled to Europe where she made herself a home in High Forest. She has been in a long term relationship with Legolas Windrunner and with him she has three of her seven children in the form of Feiner, Gringolhom, and Teurgen Windrunner of which Fiener is a Druid of the Bear Aspect and one of the higher rankings members of that Order, her son Gringolhom is what the Sindar Elves call a "Piele" of which means a wandering elf and he goes throughout Europe but has become attatched to a small forest in northern Europe called Lorien of which he has formed a small kingdom within, and their final son Teurgen is valliant Elven fighter that returned to Ulthuan following his abandonement by his mother and now fights in northern Ulthuan against the Dark Elves. Mereneena has gathered quite the reputation amonst her people, and this reputation has begun to lead to calls for her to be removed from High Forest. This reputation has been built through her continued and growing love for sex. She was born late in the War of Vengeance which makes her rather young and yet she has seven children which is extremely high for someone her age. She has 3 with the prince of the Quel'Thalas Elves Legolas Windrunner. She doesn't keep any of these children and thus they are left to the care of the society at large, or in the case of Legolas for him to take care of. During the Rise of Lucerne she visited Quel'Thalas and while she was there she discovered that she was not allowed to return to High Forest on orders of the Druids. This fractured her mind, and she left Quel'Thalas and her current whereabouts are completely unknown. History Early History Born in Ulthuan before the Exodus Mereneena Swifteern was born to her parents late in the War of Vengeance, and she would grow up during the war. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance As she grew up she grew quite impatient in her wanting to become involved in the War of Vengeance and during this time she satisfied her impatience by having quite frequent sex. This would result in her first child on her 65th birthday, to the Sindar Elf Legolas Windrunner . War in France Main Article : War in France War with the Beasts Reputation Mereneena has gathered quite the reputation amonst her people, and this reputation has begun to lead to calls for her to be removed from High Forest. This reputation has been built through her continued and growing love for sex. She was born late in the War of Vengeance which makes her rather young and yet she has seven children which is extremely high for someone her age. She has 3 with the prince of the Quel'Thalas Elves Legolas Windrunner. She doesn't keep any of these children and thus they are left to the care of the society at large, or in the case of Legolas for him to take care of. Exiled During the Rise of Lucerne she visited Quel'Thalas and while she was there she discovered that she was not allowed to return to High Forest on orders of the Druids. This fractured her mind, and she left Quel'Thalas and her current whereabouts are completely unknown. Before she had heard the news in an ironic twists of fates she had entered the forest of Quel'Thalas to tell Legolas that she loved him and that she was sorry for everything she had done to him, and all the other Elves she had hurt. Relationships Legolas Windrunner See Also : Legolas Windrunner Legolas Windrunner first met Mereneena Swifteern when he was walking through the forest contimplating life during the War of Vengeance. At this point Legolas was completely unaware of sex, and Mereena would take advantage of this in her seduction of him. The two would sneak out into the forest for years and continue their sexual relationship, eventually the two were together so much that they became monogomous only due to the frequency of their sex. Category:Sentinel Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:People Category:People of High Forest